<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re a mean one, Kylo Ren by Mommys_alone_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330674">You’re a mean one, Kylo Ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommys_alone_time/pseuds/Mommys_alone_time'>Mommys_alone_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Dr Seuss, F/M, Grinch References, Kylo steals a Christmas tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommys_alone_time/pseuds/Mommys_alone_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Every local from Naboo-ville loved Christmas a lot, but the man who lived just north of Naboo-ville did not. </p>
<p>Kylo Ren hated Christmas for no rhyme and no reason. His house all alone, high on the hill, stood dreary and dark with no lights and no cheer. He silently scowled when he walked through the town dressed in all black with no color to be found. He hated sweet treats, and he hated those sweaters. He covered his ears when he heard all the carols. “ </p>
<p>Kylo steals a Christmas tree, but learns that maybe Christmas means more. 🎄</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re a mean one, Kylo Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every local from Naboo-ville loved Christmas a lot, but the man who lived just north of Naboo-ville did not. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">They decorated, sang, and celebrated the season. Every house sparkled and glowed in the region. Christmas was cheerfully observed in all houses. Delicious treats shared and then eaten in gaudy bright sweaters and red and green blouses. Everyone smiled and whistled and cheered knowing that soon Santa Claus would appear.</p>
<p class="p2">Kylo Ren hated Christmas for no rhyme and no reason. His house all alone, high on the hill, stood dreary and dark with no lights and no cheer. He silently scowled when he walked through the town dressed in all black with no color to be found. He hated sweet treats, and he hated those sweaters. He covered his ears when he heard all the carols.</p>
<p class="p2">Rey Ridley loved Christmas and all it included. The sweaters, the treats, the songs, and the movies. She sang loudly for all, ever proudly off key. She baked yummy treats and gave everyone three. She loved all the drinks and the feasts, remembering a time when she had nothing to eat. Her family she made sitting together around the tree warming her heart and giving her glee.</p>
<p class="p2">One day before Christmas, while hanging a wreath, she fell from the ladder onto a huge man underneath. She landed on Kylo, all black in the snow, with her cheeks and his ears all red and aglow.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry” she smiles, extending a hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you ever watch where you’re going?” He grunts back and stands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiles up her sorries, and brushes off snow, his eyes meet her own and she freezes below. So bright and so sad, his eyes broke her heart. All whiskey and darkness, with all they impart. He straightens his hat, and rewraps his scarf, and nodding his head he quietly departs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Walking back home in the dark in the snow he puzzled and puzzled about Christmas long ago. The fighting, the drinking, and empty tree all alone. The ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’s and nobody shows. To him Christmas is lonely, with meaningless presents and silencing snows.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could get rid of this whole Christmas thing.” He sighs, the wind whistling through as it blows. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he calls his friend Hux, and they start to scheme how to make Christmas in Naboo-ville a little less obscene. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about that tree? The one on the square. The whole town would notice if it wasn’t there.” Hux sneers down his nose. “We’d have to sneak out before anyone knows.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That idea was perfect, and doubly so for his mother was Mayor, and it was apurpose.She didn’t care about him, just her sweet little town. He did not feel guilt for wanting it to burn down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they planned and they schemed. There would be no mistake making. Everything had to be perfect for this big undertaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They would head to the square just when it’s dark, and hide in the bush by the tree in the park. They would look out for locals, shop owners, police men. If anyone could do it, it would be Kylo Ren. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">On the morning before Christmas, while casing the scene, he ran into Rey in pursuit of caffeine. She was wearing a sweater that fit her so well, showing every sweet curve and beautiful swell. Her soft chestnut hair peaking under her cap, and her bright hazel eyes gave his dark heart a zap. She could never like me, he thought in his head. This girl is an angel, it’s better unsaid.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Rey had decided before she had come, to meet the boy she had heard all about from his mum. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning.” She chimed down at him with a smile. “Mind if I come and sit down for a while?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shocked he just nodded and she folded in. Onto the bench she sat with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Rey.” She holds out her hand. Kylo takes it, and shakes it, and begins to stand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is nice to meet you, but I really must go.” Kylo states as he pans, his voice deep and low. He walks all the way to his car without looking back. Just a dark dreary shadow all dressed in black. When he is safely inside, he lets out his held breath. “Gods I’m so awkward” he states, wishing for death. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">The day passes quickly as the two men get ready, preparing the trailer to keep the tree steady. With bags for the lights, and bags for the balls, they wait and they wait as night slowly falls. When it’s dark and it’s quiet they head out to start. To park then to walk to the park in the dark.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Hux in the truck in the dark at the ready, he walks to the tree in the park strong and steady. He scans all around him, about to get started, when he sees someone sitting alone all disheartened. He started to pass, hoping they’d leave, wanting to be all alone this Christmas Eve. But then he saw her and froze where he stood. There she was, Rey, the one who is good. To see her so sad, so tearful, and dejected just felt so unnatural, and so unexpected. She looked up at him quietly, wiping her tears, with her sweet hazel eyes filled with deep heavy stares. He sat down beside her, just to hold space, unsure of what to do so he just sat in place. After a moment she breathed a loud sigh...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does Christmas ever just make you cry?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Yes it does. Sometimes, for you see... They were always so very lonely for me. My mom was off working, and dad was elsewhere. So I would be home, with the tree, and the lights, all by myself with no one else there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I was left in a box outside of a station. With no name and no birthday and no information.</span> <span class="s1">Christmas always reminds me that my family is unknown, and that I am really and truly just on my own.” </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not alone.” He quietly utters, lifting his eyes as his broken heart flutters. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither are you.” She tenderly quips, eyeing his dark whiskey eyes and full lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sit there in silence, paralyzed and transfixed, not wanting to turn lest something be missed. She turns her body towards his just a hint, and finger by finger removes her soft mitt. Slowly, softly, and unhurriedly she lifts up her hand and looks at it warmly. Meeting his eyes, her chin gives a shake, then steadily she slips her hand forward to take. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reaches his outward, to slide into hers, and fingers to fingers they say not a word. Her hand is so warm and so soft, and so small when it’s tucked in so gently within his big paw.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes barely blink, as a solitary tear rolls down her cheek. Her cheeks and his ears match the same shade of pink. Slowly she leans, with her lips slightly parted, as he leans to met hers they both stop when startled. His phone in his pocket begins to ring, and the moment passes as it starts to sing. He pulls out his phone, of course it is Hux, whose waiting alone for the sign by the trucks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really must go, everyone’s waiting.” Breaking his gaze, her voice slowly fading. She starts to stand, then comes to a stop, and pulls out her phone and sends an AirDrop. Her number flashes up onto his screen, and smiling she turns and leaves the scene. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing his eyes, his head leaning back, he takes a deep breath and gets back on track. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">All through the night they take everything down. Bags upon bags scattered out all around. All the lights. All the balls. All the garlands to measure. A sight that is sure to leave lots of displeasure.</p>
<p class="p2">With everything bagged and stacked up in the truck, they still had a huge plastic tree left to pluck. Limb by limb, branch by branch, they took the tree down, and when all of it’s packed they speed out of town.</p>
<p class="p2">After pulling up into his dark circle drive, something felt off and it just didn’t jive. He stood on the hill overlooking it all, with the lights and the color making him feel so small, as white fluffy snowflakes begin to fall. He wasn’t expecting to feel this light sting, and just then his phone in his pocket lets out a short ring.</p>
<p class="p2">Thank you for listening. I’m sorry it’s late, I’m just really grateful that someone relates. Everyone here is always so light and so merry, sometimes that joy is a lot to carry.</p>
<p class="p2">What is he doing? This doesn’t feel right. Stealing a tree in the night just for spite.</p>
<p class="p2">“I’m taking it back.” He yells out to Hux, turning around getting back in the truck.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fact that we made it out was just luck. With all this snow, you’ll likely get stuck.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that Hux.” He says with a sigh. “But I’ll never forgive myself if i don’t at least try.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">So back down he went, with the bags and the tree, through the thick downy snow in a speedy decent. The moon nice and full, low in night, lighting the snow to a glossy bright white. Past all the houses, street after street, with the orange of daybreak beginning to greet. Rounding the corner, about to be there, he can see the corners and lights of the square. He should have known he was pushing his luck, with the flashing of lights, he sighs out...</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Pulling the truck up to the square, he first spots his mother and let’s out a prayer. Of course she is here, where else would she be? He grabs hold of the handle and counts “one, two, three.”</p>
<p class="p2">“Good evening Ben.” She scowled from below. Not an ounce of emotion beginning to show.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good evening Mayor.” He calmly respond. She huffs, rolling her eyes to gaze into beyond. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me the truth. Tell me that this... this wasn’t you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could tell you.” He say holding her gaze. “but I won’t tell you that because it is not true. I took the tree and the many decorations. I was just tired of all the sanctimonious celebrations, the elusive and tiringly high expectations, and the many hollow relations. I didn’t plan on bringing them back, but I didn’t anticipate feeling this lack. And then I found Rey, and we felt the same. The same sadness and blame. The same sorrow and flame. But she holds together and I felt the shame. I didn’t want to be this guy. So I started asking myself why. So here I am, returning the tree, and I will put everything back, right where it’s supposed to be.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother’s smooth mask give a small crack, and her eyes search her son and her shoulder slack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Officer Lodges, Thank you and goodnight. I’m not pressing charges for this offense tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">The officer nods, and turns on his heel, leaving Him there all alone with his mother. Watching his feet, ankle deep in the snow, he feels his ears warm and blush with color.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well. Let’s get started.” She warmly states, patting his arm as she passes the gates. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picks up a bag and carries it back, and soon they are catching up while they unpack. Back and forth, to and fro, bag after bag unpacked in the snow. The tree is soon up, andthe lights soon follow. And talk after talk he feels a little less hollow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We would love to see you tomorrow...” his mom laughs and then shrugs. “I guess I really mean morrow.” Spying the sun peaking over the shrubs. “We always hope to see you at Christmas Benny bear, and also, of course... Rey will be there.” He half smiles down at her tough tiny form, knee deep in the snow all glowing and warm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I would like that.” He nods with a smile, maybe this Christmas won’t be so vile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">That afternoon they ate and they smiled. They ripped open presents like they were wild. They made cookies, and brownies, and yummy sweet pies. His mom even had a sweater for him in his size. And that night they all sat on the big couch together, and watched a movie ignoring the weather. That moonlit night alone under the torch, he and Rey kissed for the first time on the porch. Maybe Christmas perhaps from now on won’t be crummy. Maybe Christmas from now will be a little more sunny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>